bellummalleumfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Shady Dunes
Around 240 BC the village of Shady Dunes was founded. It sat on top of the Great Eastern Sand Dunes and was a location for early fishermen to sleep at night. For 200 years the village grew and buildings became more sturdy until the village had a decent population. Around this time a small army was made to protect the village, and its massive fleet of fishing boats. 40 BC to 50 AD - Founding of the Eternal Empire. Around 40 BC Monomarsii was born. He traveled to many other villages with his father, a fisherman. The surrounding villages at the time were new and small, but had big populations all the same. When he was 22 he joined the army and began rising through the ranks. By the time he was 29, he led the small force. He soon whipped the village into a war frenzy, claiming they had a responsibility to conquer those other villages. He then put the entire village into a war mode, making weapons and armor. He encouraged women to have more children as well, to help with the soon to be war. Shady Dunes's army was then changed into the first dunian legion. They first went to the village of Soverignia. The fighting had heavy losses on both sides until the Soverignians surrendered. The village was looted and citizens were enslaved to regain lost soldiers. Surrounding farms and other groups of people were annexed and the Eternal Empire began. Monomarsii regained his forces and began conquering the rest of the villages that surrounded Remus Bay. His conquests ended around 50 AD with his death. This began Pax Dunia, which lasted until the 15th century. The capital was moved to the village of Rubicon, and the Eternal Empire prospered with trade and great thinkers. 15th Century AD - The Great Expansion Sometime during the late 14th century a merchant brought firearms to the empire. The government and military fell in love with the concept so much that they commissioned a new company to research and make firearms (This company became known as Eastern Dunes Armory). Using these new weapons of war, the government began another series of wars and conquests to control the known world. Using a brand new tactic thought up by various generals, the soldiers did not march in straight rows. They advanced in small squads to pick apart the enemy forces and also to scatter before the main enemy force could send a volley. This made the empire what it is today. The empire expanded until it was the size of Australia. Various new cities were built right on top of the old ones and the Eternal Empire reached its peak. The military's legions were worn thin, and the careless misuse of the auxiliary navy had also taken losses. The governments eyes were bigger than there stomachs, though, and it became corrupt. Seeking more territory, compulsory military service was made. The new recruits were clumsy and could barely handle a rifle. The new tactic of small squads wouldn't work with these recruits, so the Empire began losing even more troops. The corrupt government then collapsed on itself, and the Empire was thrown into chaos.Most cities fell under military rule to keep order. Legates refused to work with each other, but all agreed the empire must stay together. This state of a corrupt, centralized government with no power over its cities lasted until the 1950s. Around the 1800s, the colony of Terra Liberrime was released to the provincial government as its own nation. Category:Misc Category:History